


stay

by mssassenach



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssassenach/pseuds/mssassenach
Summary: She doesn't know how it happened. One minute she was at the bar waiting for her drink, and the next he was by her side ordering his own. The moment their eyes made contact, oh boy she was lost. But there was just this teeny tiny thing called: his marriage.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> Going through an old account I found out I had written a fan fiction back in the day and completely forgot about it. The story was about another TV couple, so I decided to adapt to SE and see how that went. 
> 
> This is set in the future and the story was based on the music Stay by Sugarland. If you have the chance, listen to it while you read it. This is an AU story and OOC for Otis and Maeve because I don't see them acting this way, but it was worth the shot just for the sake of the story. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it :)

When she was younger she always thought adult life was overrated. She saw how much of a fuck up her mum was and despised the majority of the adults in her life. She had only changed her mind because of the few examples she later had in life like Ms. Sands and Jean, they made her want to be a responsible adult, to make wise decisions and not throw away her life like Erin did.

Maeve was now a 28 year-old woman and a renowned professor at King’s College London. After so many years se realized Ms. Sands was right after all, her love for books really had the power to take her beyond Moordale.

 _Moordale._ How long has it been since she last visited? Too many years, that’s for sure. The last time she set foot in her hometown was to spend Christmas with Aimee and Steve. The couple was like family to her and she was glad she managed to stay friends with them after all these years. She made a mental note to see if she could pay a visit as soon as her classes ended, she really missed them and her little angel of a goddaughter. Olivia was such a special girl and she adored her with all her heart. She should definitely visit them.

Moordale also made her think of Otis. They broke up when they went their separate ways to different unis. They tried to keep in touch during those first years but it was too hard, it hurt too much. The longing and the jealousy were two things she could not cope with.

But thinking about it, if the situation was nowadays, she would do it, she would do the long distance for him and for her because after so many years and so many failed relationships she could tell that he had been the love of her life. No one had come even close to understanding her the way he did, no one cared for her the way he did, and letting him go, she realized, was the biggest mistake she had ever made. It was too late now though, she had heard from Aimee that he had gotten married a couple of years ago to a girl named Julie.

That was a punch to the gut for sure. Why? She didn’t know. But after that, she avoided any kind of information about him, she had lost her chance and there was no going back.

She shook her head as if she could send those thoughts away and resumed her task in front of the mirror, applying the eyeliner and finishing her makeup in time. _No wallowing tonight._ She had arranged a night out with a couple of friends from work, Jessica and Emily. One of the biggest downsides of adult life she figured was making new friends, you made connections but it was never as deep as the ones you made when you were in school. She missed that, the connection she used to have with her group of friends, to be able to know that you had people in your corner no matter what.

After spending more time staring at her reflection than actually getting ready, she finally left her place to meet her friends at the bar. She was ready to have a great night out and drink her sorrows away, even though she knew she was going to have a hell of a hang over the next day.

The three of them found a table and soon were checking the drink menu. Maeve felt a tingling sensation run through her spine and looked back to see what it was. She found nothing and carried on with choosing her poison for the night.

“Are you ok, Maeve?”, Jessica asked after closing the menu and putting it on the table.

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“You just seem to be a bit off tonight, that’s all”

Was she? “I guess I’m just a little homesick, but it’s nothing to worry about”, she soon started talking about something else to change the subject. A few hours later the bar was packed, the waiter was taking longer to take their drink orders so she decided to check the counter and see if she could get them herself.

She doesn't know how it happened. One minute she was waiting to make her order, the next a voice she recognized really well was by her side ordering drinks as well. She turned to see if her mind was playing tricks on her and the moment their eyes made contact, oh boy she was lost.

“Otis?”, she asked. “Is that really you?”

“Maeve? Hi”, he also seemed surprised to see her. It was weird, a few hours ago she was reminiscing their days together and now here he was, right in front of her.

“What are you doing here?” The last time she heard about him he was living in Moordale with his new wife, ready to make a life together.

“I moved here, actually. A couple of months ago I received an offer to be part of a research for the next six months, so I thought it would be best to just move, try the city life and have Julie visit me or vice-versa any chance we get”

Ah there it was, the mention of her. It didn’t last long but she knew it would happen eventually, maybe he just wanted to get it out of the way immediately. She just didn’t think it would still hurt to hear him talk about someone else after so many years apart. Was it weird that she still felt like he was hers? Yes, it was.

Maeve didn’t want him to know that she kept track of him, so she decided to play dumb and ask “Who’s Julie?”

“Oh, I’m sorry I thought you knew. Aimee said she mentioned to you that I got married a few years ago.” _Damn it, Aimee!_

“Oh, right yeah I must’ve forgotten. Congratulations by the way! Is she here with you?” _Please say no, please say no._

“She’s in Moordale, she won’t visit till next month. I came straight from work today with a few colleagues.” She let out a sigh of relief, she was a mature woman who had her own life, owned her narrative and still, she was not prepared to meet her ex’s new love. What the hell was wrong with her? Was it the loneliness? She was ok with the casual sex she arranged now and then, right? Ugh life was so messed up!

After that first awkward moment their conversation ventured to other subjects and just naturally flowed like it used to. He had always been someone she could talk to and Maeve had always felt comfortable and at ease around him.

Her friends came looking for her after a while and she introduced them to Otis. They liked him so much that instead of leaving they decided to stay and get to know him better. After telling them he was a Sex Therapist they were fascinated and asked him a bunch of questions, which he answered attentively and very calmly.

It was weird but that made her heart ache, thinking that this could have been their reality if they had stayed together. The both of them having night outs, meeting each other’s friends, going out to dinner or just staying at home like they used to do back then.

They were so enthralled in the conversation that they lost track of time. After a while his colleagues gave up on waiting for him and just left the bar, leaving him with her and her friends.

“Sorry about that”, she said “didn't mean to make you lose your night out with them.”

“You didn’t! There’s no way I would have missed the chance to catch up with you. It’s been too long and I missed you”, he said resting a hand on her shoulder like it was a reflex. That’s what he used to do when they dated, he'd put his hand on any part of her body as they talked for hours in his room or her caravan.

Her friends looked at her trying to understand what was going on. She hadn’t told them about their relationship, or any past relationship for the matter. As she said, it was hard to connect with real friends the way she connected with Aimee, Steve, Eric and most of all, Otis. She just shook her head as if that was nothing and carried on with the conversation, both of them telling her friends funny stories about their days back in Moordale.

Since Otis decided to stay with them, the group decided to find another table and ask for more drinks. As he settled beside her the four of them chatted the night away, talking, laughing and drinking. He was so good with people and he got even better with age, he paid attention to what people said, he made them feel like they mattered and she loved that that hasn’t changed at all about him.

“You still look as beautiful as ever, do you know that?”, he whispered in her ear. She turned her head to see if the others were paying attention, but they were absorbed in their own conversation. She looked back at him and he had glassy eyes, telling her that he was probably drunk and didn’t know what he was saying.

“Shut up, dickhead”, he gave her the biggest smile at that “What? Why are you smiling?”

“You just called me dickhead and I haven’t heard that word in a long time, that's all”, he was still smiling and looking at her like she hung the moon or something. He went to say something but stopped himself and grabbed his drink instead, taking a big gulp.

“What were you going to say?”

He played with his cup as If to take time to gather his thoughts and form an answer. “It’s nothing, really. Just my drunk mind playing tricks on me”

“You can still tell me what’s on your mind, that hasn’t changed just because we lost touch"

“When did we lose each other?”, he said after taking a deep breath. His face was read and she knew it had taken a lot of courage from him to ask that.

“What do you mean?”

“What happened? Why didn't we keep in touch?” He had a sad face now, like he was trying to solve a big problem.

“I don’t know”, she said in a low voice “I guess it was just too much for the both of us.”

“It was never too much for me. I guess I just thought you had lost interest or something”

“What made you think that?"

“I would send you tons of messages but you never seemed to have the time to respond. It just got to a point where I thought you were over us and didn’t want to be in a relationship anymore”

“I guess I didn’t know how to handle things”

“How so?” He pulled his chair closer to her as if he was really interested in her answer. She guessed it was because they never had that conversation, since neither pushed the other. They just ended things between them but it felt like they never got their closure.

“I had so much work to do, for once I was at a place where I was intellectually challenged and I absolutely thrived on that. But I also felt overwhelmed because I felt bad for not having time for you, for us. I though I was not being fair to you, so when you touched the subject I just went along with it. I thought I was making the right thing, setting you free.”

“I thought you didn’t love me anymore”

“It was never that”, she couldn’t help but let her eyes wonder to his mouth. She thought about saying that she never stopped loving him, but it would not be fair to either of them, so instead she said “It was just me being stupid and thinking I knew what was best”

“Don’t put yourself down like that”, his face got closer as he kissed the corner of her mouth. _What was he doing?_ “You had the right to put yourself and your studies first for a change. I hurt like hell at the time, but I understand it.”

She reached for her cup and downed the rest of her drink. She would have to get more liquor if they were going to dig deeper, or maybe she felt like getting drunk so she would have an excuse of things got out of hand. Se fled from her sit and went to grab another paint, to stop herself or to get some courage, she didn’t know yet.

It was almost closing time when she got up to use the loo. After doing her business she spent some time at the sink just looking at herself. Would she be able to resist him? He was married after all. His wife’s name had only come up once in the beginning of the conversation, the rest of the night it was like she didn’t even exist. Washe trying to avoid it because he knew it would hurt her? _Don’t be so self absorbed, Maeve._

Being in his presence was like taking a trip down memory lane and sometimes she felt like no time had passed and they were still two teenagers desperately in love, talking about anything, laughing constantly, having sex all the time, everywhere.

As she opened the door she was startled by the sight of him resting against the opposite wall that secluded the area, with his hands inside his pockets. He looked so handsome tonight, he looked like the old Otis but in a more mature way. He was wearing dark jeans, a blue button down shirt and, of course, a jacket. Not the same one he used to wear all the time, a dark blue one this time. Very adult, but also very Otis.

He left the wall and approached her “You were taking too long so I thought I’d check on you”, he said smiling down at her. Did she have too much to drink or did he have the same look he gave her when they were in love? She must have taken too long staring at him as he asked “What's wrong?”

 _You are married and I’m dying here to just kiss you one more time and remember the good old days, that’s what wrong._

“Nothing, I think we should head back to the table. Emily and Jessica must be wondering where we are”, she started leaving the corridor they were in when he reached for her hand.

“Maeve, wait” she turned to look at him and there was tension in the air. Her, trying to hold back and him, she didn’t know what he was trying to do. “It’s just that, uh, we haven’t had the chance to be alone tonight with no one surrounding us. I just wanted to… to say that I really missed you and that this is the best night I’ve had in a long time.”

She looked straight into his eyes and she could see everything in there, the longing, the lust, the love as well. But he had someone else now, he was no longer hers, and he hadn’t been in a long time. He approached her and they were almost face to face now, so close that she could smell his aftershave.

“Otis”, she whispered. “We can’t, you have someone else now.”

“I know, but I can’t seem to stop myself, Maeve. My mind is telling me to stop, but my hea… body is telling me something else”, his eyes looked miserable, like he was at war with himself. He was not a cheater she knew that from the bottom of her heart, he would never do something like this if the pull between them didn’t feel as strong.

“What is it saying?”, she had to ask, she just had to.

She waited for him to say something but what he did next left her breathless. One moment she was looking into his eyes and the next she had his mouth on hers making her feel on cloud nine. Her mind went blank and in a second there was no one else in the world but them. All these feelings came crushing back down on her like they never left. She poured everything in that kiss, all the pent-up sexual tension she had built since the beginning of the night, all the love she had once shared with him.

After a few moments that felt more like hours she took a step back ending the kiss. She put her fingers on her mouth trying to hold onto the feeling of his mouth on hers. He looked really torn apart, like he didn’t know if he should keep kissing her or just flee from the place, so she decided to take his hand and lead him back to their table. “Come on, there’s no point in torturing ourselves, we can figure this out later. Let’s just head back.”

She remembers saying goodbye to Emily and Jessica as they left the bar. He insisted on taking her home and on the way there she decided to throw the white towel over the window. _Fuck it_. She remembers talking to him, a lot. She remembers kissing him, also a lot. And the last thing she remembers is them on her bed having lots and lots of sex.

* * *

So yeah, that was three months ago. A few weeks ago she found out that his wife would be in town for a while, just what Maeve needed. They talked about it andaccording to him he never felt for Julie the way he felt for Maeve and in fact he was going to ask for a divorce soon. Such a cliché. And yet here she was three whole months later looking at him from her bed, getting ready to leave.

"Do you really have to go?", she asked him.

"You know I do, Maeve. I promised her I'd go, even if I hate every single person that's going to be in that small gathering"

How could she argue with that? He was _her_ husband, wasn't he? But that didn't mean it hurt any less to see him go.

He was looking at her now. She wanted to say something but as usual nothing came out. What would she say? Divorce her already? Please don't leave me? No way! She was not going to beg him. If he wanted to go back to his wife, then he could fucking go.

"Please, Maeve. Try to understand."

"I've been very understanding for the past three months, Otis. For how long do you think I can handle this?"

He just kept looking at her, pleading with his eyes for her to understand. She always caved when he looked at her like that, making her decision to leave him, to stop this situation, even harder for her.

She was looking out the window, he was already gone by now probably in _her_ arms, smiling down at _her_ like she saw him do once. What did his wife have that she didn't? His wife was beautiful, sure, but if that was the only thing that mattered he wouldn't be having an affair with her.

An affair. That was the last thing she thought she would partake in. Like ever! What was it that made so impossible to turn away from him? To end everything? She was the other woman for God's sake. And while she was here, all by herself, longing for his presence, he was there, holding his wife, kissing her without having to hide it from the world.

She wondered if there was someone out there that could be just hers and no one else's. There _had_ to be someone, right? She had tried so many times, with all kinds of guys and no one made her feel like he did. _Bloody hell, he was hers first!_

Did _she_ make him feel as good? Did _she_ look at him in the same adoring way? Did _she_ love him? Of course, she did! But the question was, did _he_ love his wife back?

It was only a few months in their, what… relationship? And Maeve already felt something different, something even deeper than their first time around. She was almost sure she was in love with him again, although she locked that feeling as deep as possible, not wanting it to surface any time soon. He was so sweet to her, they would always sit and talk for hours or sometimes they would just lie on her bed and kiss just to be close to each other. She would catch him staring at her, with a special smile on his face. How could she not love him? But then, how could she? He didn't belong to her, and he never would.

She always thought he had a special way of holding her, of looking at her, of kissing her. But the more she thought about it, the less she believed it. He would never leave his wife, he would never file for a divorce and he was just playing her so she would stop complaining, so she would stop pressuring him.

That's when she made her decision. She was so tired of sharing him. Sharing his time, sharing his attention, sharing his body, his soul, his… love? She didn't want that for her life anymore. It was not fair to her or his wife. She would have to take the high road once again and do what was best for her sanity and her heart. It hurt so much to think of letting him go once again but the situation was unbearable and she refused to be the other woman, that had never been her and she wouldn’t start now, not even for Otis.

The next day she was walking down the streets of London heading to work when she felt her phone vibrating with a text message. It was him asking her if he could stop by that night. Well it was now or never, wasn't it? So she texted him back saying that, yes he could and that they had to talk.

_Is everything okay?_

_Yes,_ was her only reply.

When the night came she was trembling like a leaf, asking herself over and over again if that was the best thing to do. She was not so sure right now, what if there was no one else in the world for her? What if she ended up alone? She started picturing herself in the future surrounded by cats, with not a single soul to talk to. And Otis? He would be with his grandkids, reading stories for them with his wife by his side.

No, she would not go there. She had to do this, she had to end this weird and complicated relationship they ended up in. She deserved a person who was committed 100% to her, she deserved a person who loved her just as much as she loved him. She deserved it!

There was a knock on the door and she knew it was him. She went to open it and there he was, handsome as ever, lovable as ever.

"Hey", he went to kiss her on the mouth but at the last second she turned her face and he ended up kissing her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I only agreed for you to come over because I have something to say"

"Maeve"

"Let's sit on the couch", she took him by his hand and led him all the way to her living room. She sat by his side and looked at him, it was now or never. "I don't want to do this anymore, Otis". He had a puzzled look on his face, like he was trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"Do what?"

"This, us. Well, there was never an "us" to begging with, right? It was always you and your wife and I was just in the middle of it. And I don't want to be in the middle of it anymore".

“Maeve don’t do this, please”

"I'm doing this because I can't take it anymore, Otis", she felt the tears dropping down her cheeks. God, she was trying so hard to hold them back, but this was breaking her heart, it was shattering her soul to end everything right then and there. "I can't take looking at you leaving my bed to get dressed and walk out the door every time your phone rings. Or wanting to call you so bad to tell you something but never having the guts to because I'm too afraid that she will pick it up instead of you. I'm tired of hiding, I'm tired of sneaking out", she was fully crying now but she had to make him understand, she had to.

"I want to be able to hold your hand while we're walking down the street, I want to go out with you, like on a real date. I want to be able to go to a restaurant and not be afraid of someone attacking me because I'm having an affair with their husband".

She closed her eyes and cried for everything that she would never have. She cried for every night she found herself alone in bed longing for his presence, for his arms around her. She cried for the man she loved. She felt his arms around her and realized that he was crying too.

"Please, Maeve. Don't do this to me, don't do this to us. You know I love you", he held her closer, like he was afraid she'd leave.

"No, I actually don't, Otis. Because if you really, _really_ loved me you'd have left her already. You'd have asked for a divorce. But you didn't, did you? You don't love me, you just like having someone on the side, so when you get tired of your wife you have a scape, just like every other guy.”

"That's not true and you know that. You know I treasure every moment I spend with you. I never expected to find you again, to feel this way again but it's hard, Maeve it's hard to end a marriage and I don't know how to do it”. He was standing now, walking back and forth, waving his arms trying to explain his reasons. But it was too late, she already made her decision.

"Well, Otis, you can call me when you figure that out. But for now, no contact. I don't want to hear from you unless you made up your mind". She walked to the door, opening it and gesturing for him to leave.

“Maeve”, his eyes were the bluest she had ever seen. Would she get to see those beautiful eyes once again? She hoped so, but until then she would have to keep strong.

"Please, Otis, try to respect my decision since you don’t respect me”, he was about to argue but she just shook her head and motioned for him to leave.

The minute he was gone her legs felt like jelly and she collapsed on the floor crying with a broken heart. It was for the best, she thought. But boy, it hurt. It hurt so much she was not sure she would survive it.

During the first two weeks he called and messaged every single day. She never took his calls or read his messages, she knew if she did she would just end up caving and that was not an option. She got home one day and found a box on her door step, she picked it up and carried it inside. There was a post-it on the top of the box that read _It has always been you._

Her eyes watered and she decided to leave the box on the kitchen table. She would take a bath first, change clothes and prepare for the battle, the internal battle that she knew would come because he was not playing fair.

As she washed her day out she chose a large t-shit to put on, brushed her hair and went to the kitchen to prepare a meal. The whole time the box was on the back of her mind, teasing her, torturing her.

After cleaning the dishes she decided it was time. She made herself a tea and went to her sofa with the box in hand. The lid was not even fully open and she was already crying, the first thing she saw was a photo booth picture of them smiling and just being silly on their first date, that night they had gone to the Fair because they thought it would be funny since they both hated the place. As she took the first item out she found the first note she sent him after they started dating, they were in Biology class and she was bored and horny as hell _“Meet me in the dingy toilets, can’t wait to kiss the hell out of you”_ , it said. Classic teenage Maeve, she thought as she smiled.

Next, she found a ticket of the first movie they watched together, she couldn’t even remember what it was about because they spent the whole time sucking face. There was also a condom package, the one they used on their first time, yikes but also cute. He was so nervous that night that she went out of her way to make him feel comfortable. It worked, he relaxed and they went at it like bunnies after that.

By the end of the evening she had gone through the whole box and felt on the verge of caving in, so she sent a text to her best friend.

_Aimee, look what he sent me_

She attached a picture of the box with everything inside.

_What do I do?_

_You can’t cave in now babe, he doesn’t deserve you, no matter what he sends you._

_I know, you are right. It’s just so hard._

_I know it is, but try and remember that he’s not available. He belongs to someone else now._

There. That was all that she needed to go back to her senses. Aimee always knew what to say to her, to make her feel better. She told her best friend everything as soon as things escalated with Otis and she had been her rock ever since. It was nice to have someone who knew everything, she didn’t feel like explaining the story, it hurt too much.

A month after she received the box she decided to take a walk in Hyde Park, it was a beautiful day out and she needed the distraction. There were always a lot of people around there and she liked the company.

She was sitting on a bench watching those who walked by with their dogs, with their kids. She would also watch the couples under the trees, holding hands, talking or kissing or just enjoying the other's company. It hurt to look at them, but she did it anyway.

She would constantly have inner conversations, questioning herself if she had made the right decision. If she should just call him to ask how he was, if he ever thought about her, about them, she still thought about him, a lot. She tried dating another guy, his name was Peter. But sadly that didn't work out. He didn't make her feel as good as Otis when they kissed, when he held her, she didn't feel as special. He was not… he was just not _him_ , not her Otis.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, a big hand on her shoulder, and when she looked up there he was, right in front of her smiling that special smile she liked to think it was reserved for her.

"Hi", he said sitting next to her. "I called your name but I guess your thoughts were so far away that you didn't hear me".

She wanted to cry, she wanted to put her arms around him and just hold him and never let him go. She wanted to kiss him. She just… she just wanted him, so bad.

"So, how are you?", he asked her, looking right into her eyes, waiting for her answer. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. The things this man did to her!

"Maeve? Are you not even going to talk to me?"

"I-I'm fine a-and you?"

"I'm fine. I miss you though", he reached for her hand but she rejected the touch like it had burnt her skin.

"I-I can't", she was going to stand up and walk away but he put a hand on her arm stopping her.

"No, wait! Don't go yet. I have something I have to say to you"

"Well, your wife must be waiting for you", she tried to stand up one more time, but again he stopped her.

"I'm not married anymore. I left her"

That caught her attention. What? He left her? When? How?

"You're lying"

"Why would I lie to you?", she just kept looking at him without giving him an answer. "I filed for a divorce the following day after you ended everything between us"

"Then why did you wait this long to talk to me?"

"Because I wanted to have everything finished, everything right before… before I called you. I signed the papers yesterday and now I'm free to be yours if you still want me, of course"

Here he was, right in front of her and telling her everything she wanted to hear. But, somehow she didn’t feel like that was enough anymore.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, Maeve. Why don't you believe me? I did what you asked for, I did what I didn't have the guts to do before I found you again. I'm here and I'm all yours”

“Telling me that is not going to fix everything, is not going to wipe out all the suffering you made me go through. I pined after you for months Otis, I’ve been miserable like I never thought it was possible to feel. And yet, here you are telling me all I wanted to hear but that doesn’t make me feel better, not even a little bit”

“Tell me what to do. What can I do to fix this?”, he asked pleadingly.

“I don’t know Otis, I honestly don’t know. This situation left deep scars in me and I don’t know if we can ever recover from that”

“Yes, we can. Just give me a chance and I’ll prove it to you. It just took me a while to realize that, still to this day, it has always been you”

“Maybe we can start from zero. Take step by step and not rush into anything”, she said, feeling a thread of hope build inside her. Maybe they could work things out, maybe they were really meant to be. She was not a romantic, but Otis made her feel all kinds of stuff.

“We can do that. I’ll do whatever it takes to gain your trust again”

That. That was all the reassurance she needed. That was everything she wanted to hear. She turned to head back home and motioned for him to follow her. Maybe they could start all over and this time they could make it work.

He pulled her hand, looking straight into her eyes asking for her permission to give her a kiss. After all this time she could still read him like a book. She nodded yes with her head and he came closer, gauging her reaction, afraid she would walk away if he did something too abrupt. His lips lightly brushed hers, tentatively at first, his eyes still on hers. After a few seconds she gave in and closed her eyes, deepening the kiss, bringing her hands up to feel his hair. He let out a moan which made her deepen the kiss even more wanting to feel as one with him.

One day she would tell him that those were the most agonizing weeks she had to go by. One day she would to tell him that she fell in love with him the minute she laid eyes on him again. One day she would tell him all of this, but not now. Now she wanted to kiss him like that was her last day on Earth.

"Get a room"

Their lips parted and they started laughing.

"I've missed you so much, Maeve. You have no idea how many times I picked that damn phone to call you. Just to hear your voice".

"I've missed you too", she held him close.

She smiled at him, that special smile that he liked to think it was reserved just for him.

One day he would tell her how many times he reached for the doorknob to go after her. One day he would tell her how he fell in love with her again after just one smile from her. One day he would tell her everything, but for now he just wanted to carry her through Hyde Park with her laugh reverberating all over his body.

She knew he was the one just like he knew she was the one. And right now she could imagine herself sitting right next to him, holding his hand, him kissing her hair. Yeah, the future didn't seem so lonely right now. They had a lot of work to do but she knew he was hers and hers only.

**The end.**


End file.
